


Feverish Saturday

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Neighbors, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: anon request: PLS write smthn about Loki taking care of a sick reader, or taking care of them for something else similar to that? Anxiety? Cold? Whateva :))





	Feverish Saturday

Loki was really looking forward to this week’s meeting at his apartment. Ever since you moved to the same floor as his, you hit it off immediately. At first Loki was a bit adamant to show any kind of sympathy, but once you started pushing him to speak, small talk at first, and then asking for his job or brother, you became friends. Every saturday, you gathered in an apartment, one week his, next week yours. It went like that for almost two years.

The clock on his kitchen counter indicated him that you were about to arrive, he had bought the beers and prepared the movie, excited to finally see you after a long week at work.

Neither of you wanted to admit you were in love with the other, too stubborn and insecure to break the special friendship you had. He found himself thinking about your sweet voice, soft hands or your deep stares, the way you carried around each other, like twin flames dancing the same melody.

He was sitting down on his couch, an hour later, alone and worried, because you weren’t answering his texts. When this happened, you usually texted him to tell him you were going to be late, since you were a control freak and hated being late.

Another hour passed, so he stood up and made his way to your apartment. He knocked twice, and after hearing some noise inside, he knocked again. He heard a loud noise and then a cough, so he stormed in.

You were laying in the couch, wrapped like a burrito in your favorite black fluffy blanket Loki gave you last Christmas, your hair tied up in a  **very** messy bun, eyes red and puffy, you were coughing and sniffing. You were sick as fuck. But Loki still found you the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

“Loki?” You looked at him, confused.  _Why was he there?_

“You were late and not answering your texts and you worried me.”  _Oh, fuck_. It was Saturday. Loki approached you and kneeled in front of you, placing his cold palm on your forehead, checking if you had fever. You opened your mouth to apologize, but a cough stopped you.

“I’m gonna go for a sec to my apartment, and I’ll be right back to watch our movie.” He kissed your forehead and stormed out.

Loki took his bike keys and ran down the stairs, going as fast as he could to the pharmacy before it closed. He bought your favorite tea and ordered a soup at the dinner that was just behind your block. Once he had everything he needed, he took the movie and went back to your apartment.

“Oh, you’re back. I thought you wanted to stay at home since I am sick.” You gave him a small tired smile, and coughed again. Loki shook his head and went to the kitchen, while speaking to you.

“I went to my apartment cause I had some medicines and I went down to order a soup. I also had some of your tea at home so I brought that too.” Loki rummaged through your kitchen drawers looking for a spoon, he prepared the tea and the medicine, placing it all in a tray and sitting down next to you on the couch.

“Ugh, thank you so much. I don’t deserve you.” You managed to say, your voice trembling, full of sentiment.

At some point during the movie, you cuddled on top of Loki and fell asleep, his arms embracing you. He couldn’t move and being honest with himself, he didn’t want you. He felt whole, holding your sleeping form, hearing your low snores and noises you made while dreaming. He felt you shift and you opened your eyes, looking straight to his green eyes. Loki smiled at you warmly, unable to hide the love he felt for you. You were staring at him, taking in all his beauty. You didn’t know what possessed you at that moment, but the words left your mouth before you could stop them.

“How can you be so ethereal?” His eyes widened, taken aback by your words. Your eyes were still fixed on his, and for a moment, his eyes looked at your lips. Your brain decided to shut, leaving your mouth working by itself.

“I mean, you look like a fucking greek god. It’s not fair. With your stupid green eyes, your perfectly sharp cheekbones and jawline, your soft black hair. Ugh. Surreal.” He was speechless, for real. His mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. Then it clicked. the medicine was too strong for you, so you were just delirious.

“Okay, charmer. I think you should go to sleep. The medicines are too strong.” You furrowed your brow at his words, because you weren’t feeling weird or delirious, you were just tired of denying your feelings to him and to you for so long.

“Loki, I’m not-” He cut you off when he lifted you from the couch and carried you bridal style to your bed, settling you in your spot. You let out a huff, pissed at him for being so stubborn and at yourself for not having the courage to tell him your feelings.

“I’m going now, if you need anything just text me. I’ll have the notifications on.” He started leaving but you grasped his wrist and pulled him as strong as you could to you. He sat down on the bed, and looked at you.

“Can you please stay with me?” He nodded slowly and got rid of his shoes and his sweatshirt. He was wearing sweats so he could sleep on them.

Loki moved cautiously, laying next to you and turning off the lights. You hugged his middle and pressed your face to his chest, hearing the fast beat of his heart.  _Why was he nervous? Maybe he felt the same? It’s now or never, girl._

“Loki, I need to tell you something.” He hummed in response and you gulped, ready to open your mouth, but he cut you off, again.

“Y/n, you can tell me whatever you want tomorrow. You really should sleep, the medicines are kicking in too strong.” Ugh, fucking stubborn asshole.

“No, Loki. You listen to what I have to say  **now** , and if you want to, I’ll say it tomorrow too. Okay?” He let out a desperate sigh, and you understood that as your cue to keep speaking.

“I love you. I’ve been in love with you *cough* for as long as I’ve known you *cough* and I had to get it off my chest *cough* cause it was eating me alive.” His jaw dropped, and he was glad the room was dark, because he was sure his face was a deep shade of red. You loved him back. He was about to say it to you too, when you turned your body around, not wanting to face an ugly truth.

“I love you too, kitten. Since the first day I saw you.” He placed his arm on your waist, pulling you closer to his body. Millions of butterflies erupted in your belly, a wave of happiness flooding all your senses. You snuggled closer to him, feeling whole, at home.


End file.
